the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Politics Wiki
?]] Welcome to the Wiki! Hello and welcome to the Wiki! Introduction *'Also see- ''About the Wiki.' Welcome to The Politics Wikia! This is the online home of political history, political studies and electoral results. Politics refers to a set of activities associated with the governance of a country, or an area. It involves making decisions that apply to members of a de facto ruling group. There are many forms of political organization, including states, non-government organizations (NGOs) and international organizations such as the United Nations. States are perhaps the predominant institutional form of political governance, where a state is understood as an institution and a government is understood as the regime in power. Political history is the narrative and analysis of political events, ideas, movements, organs of government, voters, parties and leaders. It is interrelated to other fields of history, especially diplomatic history, as well as constitutional history and public history. The idea Were you ever turned on by politics, if so, here's your idalogical home. 'This is the online home of things to do with:' *''Political history, '' *''Political theories, *''Political organisation's stats,'' *''Famous politicians' biographies, '' *''Political studies,'' *''Political enpechments,'' *''Political influence in industry,'' *''Political scandals,'' *''Coups and revolutions,'' *''Major or controversial laws,'' *''Major legislation,'' *''and electoral results!'' A good starting point #Abrogate #Clandestine #Protests #Scandals #Doing a 360 #Royal residences #Electoral polling #Specific elections #Election activities #Political terminology #Political cyber-warfare #2019 European Parliament elections #Significant government legislation #United States House of Representatives #United States presidential election in Alaska, 2016 #Parliaments and presidential palaces #Important political figures #Political terminology #Military terminology #Political terminology #Corruption #Terminology #The politics in industry #Brazil #France #United States of America #United Kingdom #Defrauding the state #Major ethnic groups of Benin #TPW site usership statistics. #Defrauding the state #Federal Republic of Germany #United Kingdom #United States #Organisations #Bradley Roberts Byrne #United States House of Representatives #October 2018 political letter bombings in the continental USA #United States presidential election in Alabama, 2012 #The politics of surplus clothes #Protecting their brand #Tamil Nadu Assembly Election Results 2016 #Alabama's 1st Congressional District #Irish border question and a 'hard Irish border' #United States House of Representatives elections in Alabama, 2016 #United States presidential election in Alabama, 2016 #Significant government legislation #Spin doctor #Manifesto #2019 European Parliament elections #Doing a 360 #Finland's government resigns after healthcare reform fails Recent additions #This is why Germans dislike the 13th of August, 1961! #House Economic and Consumer Policy Subcommittee #United States congressional districts #List of the major and secondary UK political parties and political stances at selected dates in 2019 #Finland's government resigns after healthcare reform fails #The LiBor rate‏‎ #Change UK-The Independent Group‏‎ #Major ethnic groups of Benin‏‎ #In situ‏‎ #Scurrilous‏‎ #Defrauding the state‏‎ #Corruption‏‎ #Recidivate‏‎ #Killer Furby stories and creepy-pastas‏‎ #Class-action suits‏‎ #Procurement‏‎ #Pennsylvania Combustible and Flammable Liquids Act on portable camp stove colour codes #2019 European Parliament elections‏‎ #The probble UK losses in a 1962 atomic war!‏‎ #Probity‏‎ #Doing a 360 #ECU (currency) #Pork-barrel politics #May 2019 UK\EU voter suppression incidents #Electoral Calculus.co.uk.s' May 17th 2019 election prediction for Wyre Forest seat #Electoral Calculus.co.uk.s' May 17th 2019 election prediction (interesting seats) #May 12th UK opinion polling on the May 23rd EU election #Www.Electoral Calculus' May 17th 2019 election prediction for Thurrock seat #May 2nd, 2019, Oxfordshire district's council election results #May 2nd, 2019, Cherwell District Council election results #Largest ethnic groups in New Jersey #Largest ethnic groups in New Mexico #Major ethnic groups of Benin #Defrauding the state #Hemicycle #Mechanical answers #Parrot answers #Answers by rote #Alabama #The 'no deal Brexit' vote of 13 March, 2019 #Negative campaigning #Spin #ECU (currency) #May 2nd, 2019, Oxfordshire district's council election results #Buzwords #Sound bites #Blairisum and Blairites #False news sites #Tripura Assembly Election 2018 Result #Madhya Pradesh Election Results 2018 #Chhattisgarh Election Results 2018 #Tamil Nadu Assembly Election Results 2016 #Telangana Election Results 2018 #Rajasthan Election Results 2018 #Mizoram Election Results 2018 #Tripura Assembly Election Results in 1988 #Jeremy Corbyn's January 16, 2019 vote of no confidence #Irish border question and a 'hard Irish border' #Gabon coup plot of 7 January, 2019 #Voting systems in Papua New Guinea #United States House of Representatives #The political control of the German Länder's Landtag in 2018 #Jeremy Corbyn's December 17, 2018 vote of no confidence #No-deal Brexit scenario #Jeremy Corbyn's December 19, 2018 "Stupid woman" comment #The Supreme Soviet of the Soviet Union #Gentleman Usher of the Black Rod #Alabama's 3rd Congressional District #David Cameron's "Big Society" #Iceland's Plains of Þingvellir ("The Thing Fields") #Alabama's 1st Congressional District #Alabama's 2nd Congressional District #Alabama's 3rd Congressional District #United States presidential election in Alabama, 2012 #In situe #The politics of second hand clothes #inter alia #“best available techniques” #Channel stuffing #Dereliction of duty #Fat cat #ECU (currency) #Abrogate #Clandestine #Ascertain #Probity #Corporate bloat #A "need to know" basis #Defrauding the state #Promulgate #Vindicate #Comprimat #55 Bizarre British racial and political stereotypes #Banking and ecanomic passporting rights #Barbed Wire Act 1893 (UK) #Marshall Islands #The 2018 Anglo-French Scallop Wars #Bribery Act 2010 (UK) #Impeachment #Corrupted Brazilian leaders #Electoral ink stamp #Electoral seal Political wings explained Political Alerts! #09/08/2019 India alert #09/08/2019 Hong Kong alert #09/08/2019 UK-EU alert #09/08/2019/5.38pm UK electricity alert! #10\09\2019 Italy alert #11\08\2019 HK alert #11\08\2019 City of Shanghai-Zhejiang Province alert #11\08\2019 Southern Indian alert #12\08\2019 US-China-Germany trade alert #12\08\2019 HK alert #12\08\2019 Southern USA alert #13\08\2019 HK alert #14\08\2019 UK alert #15\08\2019 NZ alert #15/08/2019 Russia military alert #16\08\2019 France alert 1 #16\08\2019 France alert 2 #16\08\2019 Tunisia alert #16\08\2019 Canada alert # Useful info and site stats For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. In rei publicae tempus quaestio! *The political question and scenario time! Other related wikis A wiki for the USA *https://ballotpedia.org/Andrew_J._Ginther * https://elections.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page A wiki for the USSR *https://ussr.fandom.com/wiki/USSR_Wiki A wiki for Liberals *http://liberapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page A wiki for Communists and Socialists *https://socialism.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page A wiki for the UK #https://ukpolitics.wikia.com/wiki/UK_Politics_Wiki #https://thepoliticsofbritian.fandom.com/wiki/The_Politics_of_Britain_Wiki An election related wiki *https://elections.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The Cold War *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/Useful_info_and_site_statistics! Political polling sites #https://www.electoralcalculus.co.uk/regions.html #http://ukpollingreport.co.uk/ #https://www.politicalcompass.org/ Site news! *Upgraded the front page. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 17:07, June 12, 2017 (UTC) *95 pages so far. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 17:07, June 12, 2017 (UTC) *Top navigation upgraded. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 00:59, June 27, 2017 (UTC) *121 pages so far. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 00:59, June 27, 2017 (UTC) *Top navigation upgraded. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:55, July 13, 2017 (UTC) *331 Pages so far. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:31, October 8, 2017 (UTC) *394 pages so far: :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:54, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *Upgrade completed. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:56, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *423 pages so far: User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 17:08, May 13, 2018 (UTC) *457 pages today. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 10:23, August 1, 2018 (UTC) *Top Navigation expanded.-- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:06, August 30, 2018 (UTC) *My 3 day old migraine and neck strain continue.-- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:53, September 1, 2018 (UTC) *505 pages today.-- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:54, September 1, 2018 (UTC) * I'm better.-- User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 19:19, September 7, 2018 (UTC) * 527 pages today.-- User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 14:35, September 18, 2018 (UTC) * I'm still ill with a migraine after 3 days so far.-- User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 23:09, October 30, 2018 (UTC) * Im'm better now. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 20:35, November 16, 2018 (UTC) * 569 pages today. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 01:51, November 28, 2018 (UTC) * 649 pages today. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 03:36, February 3, 2019 (UTC) * 685 pages today. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 23:27, March 28, 2019 (UTC) * 701 pages today. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 17:38, May 2, 2019 (UTC) * I have been ill with a migrain for about a week now. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 14:31, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Latest activity . Author: Editor5807.]] NUMBEROFACTIVEUSERS- . NUMBEROFEDITS- . NUMBEROFADMINS- . Clock and calendar Current time: Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Imagery Merton London Borough Council in 2017.png|Merton London Borough Council's parties in 2017. Ealing London Borough Counil in 2017.png|Ealing London Bourough Council's parties in 2017. Venezuela Shortages 2014.png|Shortages in Venezuela since Hugo Chavez's death. Flag of France.svg|The flag of France. Also see- *Protected titles *Short pages *Uncategorized categories *Uncategorized pages *Uncategorized photos *Wanted categories *Wanted pages *All pages *Categories list *Privacy Policy *Copyright Policy *Blog policy *Banning protocols *Welcome to the help desk *How to make an article * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Politics Wiki:Privacy Policy *Politics Wiki:Copyright *Politics Wiki:About *Site Blog policy *The best meme ever! *Site banning protocols *Site rules and regulations *Site news *A small quiz *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *How to make an article *Helpful links *Flags and logos Page *How to make an article *Site analytics * .]] Category:Browse Category:Main Page